Blood and Strawberries
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: KILLING STALKING. Omega!Yoon Bum x Alpha! Oh Sangwoo .The scent of cinnamon and honey mingled with a faint scent he could only register as iron but made him think of blood overpowered him. He froze in place in front of a tall, broad shouldered man who was the most handsome Alpha Bum had ever set his eyes on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You're always such a disappointment to us, Bum!" Min Ah Sung glowered at her small, timid looking son. "It was bad enough that you presented as a pathetic omega, and now we find out about your...condition. I prayed that the therapist was wrong, but it's true isn't it? You're crazy, seeing things that aren't even there. Well, the pills the therapist prescribed should stop your weak mind from crumbling further..." Ah Sung reached up a delicate manicured hand and smacked Bum hard across his face, her lips twitching into the ghost of a smile as she surveyed the red hand print she had left on his pale skin. Her wedding ring had cut into Bum's lip, making it bleed a little. Bum's natural scent of strawberries was mixed with a sour scent all of a sudden. "Ugh, you stink of fear. What sort of coward is scared of his own mother? When all I'm trying to do is make you be tougher. It's not like I enjoy seeing you suffer, darling," Ah Sung hid a soft giggle behind her hand before composing herself again. "Tonight, we have a special guest coming to dinner. Kim Dongyu, the heir of the Red Group company who your father wants to enter into an energy contract with. That contract is worth millions of won so it's vital that you treat Dongyu with the utmost respect and care. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mother," Bum replied quietly, slipping into a sad reflective mood as he met her cold stare. When his mother gave orders, he knew it was best to just obey her without any questions or hesitance. He did not understand why his own mother despised him so much, when all he wanted was for his family to love him as much as he loved them. His father was polite but distant, and often stern, but he was never unkind to Bum. His younger sister Min Ji-Eun was spoiled by their parents, and showered with tender care and affection. Bum did not understand why he was the odd one out in their family. He felt like his mother's hatred of him ran deeper than him being an omega. Although Bum could see he had some of his father's features he had _none_ of his mother's features. He was the only one in the family with grey eyes. He had tried to be rational and explain it away, not everyone looked like their parents after all but he still sometimes had the disturbing idea that his mother was not really his mother. He pictured a kind, smiling face with dark brown wavy hair and grey eyes just like his own. However, it could not be possible. His parents had been married for over 24 years, and Bum was only 19 so it meant that he would have born from an affair. He would not really be a true Min, if his mother was a mistress and not a legal wife.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go and get ready," Ah Sung snapped, crossing her arms. "Don't stand there like a brain dead fool, darling."

Bum rushed off to his room and changed into a smart blue shirt and dark grey slacks, before going into his en-suite bathroom. He brushed his unruly inky black hair out and washed his face before spraying himself with a high quality scent blocker. Bum's scents were too easy for others to read, and he did not want to do anything to give Dongyu a bad impression of him. However, Bum found it hard to make people like him when his own mother did not really enjoy being around him. He was insecure and too needy, thought of as weird by other students all throughout his private boarding school years. He had no friends, but he did have hope he would find a mate who could accept all his flaws and love him. A mate his family would be proud to call their son-in-law.

"Min Bum, where are you, darling? Come down to the front hall!" His mother's voice calling to him was, to the unknowing ears of strangers, laced with sweetness but it was just a façade. She was already annoyed at him, he could tell and he could not keep her waiting so he raced to the front hall. The scent of cinnamon and honey mingled with a faint scent he could only register as iron but made him think of blood overpowered him. He froze in place in front of a tall, broad shouldered man who was the most handsome Alpha Bum had ever set his eyes on. . The man had deep, dark eyes and interesting two toned hair, the undercut dark and the top a sandy blonde colour.

"Ah, hello," Bum hastily gave an awkward little bow, and then smiled at him tentatively. "I'm Min Bum, you must be Kim Dongyu. It's so nice to meet you."

"I'm actually Dongyu's friend, and I work for his father's company. I'm Oh Sangwoo," Sangwoo and reached out to shake Bum's hand, leaning in close for a few moments and frowning intently before his face cleared and he gave Bum a playful smirk before leaning close to whisper in his ear. "Strawberries. Nice. Why did you block your scent?"

"Min Bum!" Ah Sung exclaimed sharply, causing Bum to quickly step back from Sangwoo and let go of his hand. "Stop boring Sangwoo and come to meet Dongyu, darling." His mother wrapped one of her delicate hands around Bum's arm and dragged him over to a man who was almost as tall as Sangwoo and had a slightly pudgy, though strong build. His face was entirely ordinary, and a sneer was forming on his face as he looked down at Bum. Dongyu's scent was a mix of bitter chocolate, pepper and pickled kimchi. It had always been there in the air, but mingled alongside Sangwoo's it had faded into the background for Bum.

Bum felt disappointed that he had been wrong about who Dongyu was. He felt it would be easy, a delight even, to admire Sangwoo, the way his mother wanted him to admire Dongyu. He felt bad for comparing the two of them, even though Dongyu did not appear to like Bum either. After all, it was not like Bum was an amazing catch. He looked odd, his sister often jokingly compared him to a rabbit except rabbits were cute and Bum knew he was not. He had also had been diagnosed with borderline personality disorder. It had been a relief, in a way, to find out he was not just going mad – he had a mental health problem but he was working hard to get better. His therapy definitely helped, as did the pills but he still occasionally had episodes where reality blurred with fantasy. He hurriedly bowed to Dongyu, averting his eyes away from the Alpha's cold, scrutinising stare. "Hello, Mr Kim."

Dongyu did not reply, he merely nodded at Bum disdainfully then turned back to Ah Sung. "Will we eat now? I'm quite hungry."

"All in good time, Dongyu," Sangwoo patted his friend's back then smiled at Ah Sung and Bum. "I apologise for his grumpiness. He didn't get his coffee fix today."

Dongyu glared at Sangwoo, but it was obvious it did not hold any malice as a wry smile appeared on his face. "I didn't get my coffee because of my stupid secretary. That's why I said we should hire a Beta, omegas are too emotional and besides they're useless once they get knocked up by an Alpha."

Ah Sung looked shocked for a few moments, and then she laughed, although it sounded quite fake and forced. As much as she disliked her son being an omega, Ji Eun was also an omega and so Ah Sung took what he said as an insult to her precious daughter. "Yes, well let's go to the dining room. My husband and my daughter are there waiting for us." She took hold of Dongyu's arm and ushered him forward, Bum and Sangwoo following behind them. Bum's guilt for judging Dongyu by his appearance and manner was fading fast. Bum was not perfect but at least he did not discriminate against people just because of how they presented.

When they got into the dining room, Dongyu and Sangwoo were warmly greeted by Min Gwang Soo, Bum's father. He kissed his wife on the cheek, and smiled at his son. Min Ji Eun, Bum's sister, did not stand to greet the guests, her mother or her brother. She was engrossed in typing messages on her phone, and giggling at the replies she received. When Ah Sung nudged her with a strategically placed elbow, she reluctantly put her phone away, and unenthusiastically greeted Dongyu. Ji Eun's look of boredom disappeared when she looked at Sangwoo then at her brother, grinning at them both in a sinister fashion. Bum hated when his sister got that mischievous spark in her eyes. Ji Eun probably thought she was being nice to her brother when she arranged it so she was sitting next to Dongyu and Bum was sitting next to Sangwoo, but for Bum it felt like torture. He was so close to Sangwoo but he did not even dare look in his direction too long, let alone talk to him because his mother would be displeased. So he pretended to be interested in the mind numbingly dull business conversation Dongyu was having with his father.

When he felt a foot brush against his own, he looked at his sister straight away but Ji Eun was busy eating. Then to his shock, he felt a hand rest on his leg and start to slowly move upwards. It was Sangwoo! When Bum turned to look at Sangwoo, the Alpha's face gave nothing away. He smoothly continued his conversation with Bum's mother, complimenting her warmly on the dishes that were spread out over the table. Food she had not had any hand in preparing, but Ah Sung liked to pretend she was a culinary queen. Bum's first thought was to jump up and ask to be excused but he feared his mother's wrath. So instead he grabbed hold of Sangwoo's hand to stop it moving. It was not that he did not enjoy the touch, the warmth of Sangwoo's hand on his thigh causing a red flush to creep onto his face but at the same time it made him feel uncomfortable. Bum already knew that Dongyu had no respect for omegas, but he hoped Sangwoo was different. At that moment, it all depended on Sangwoo's next action. He was pleasantly surprised when all Sangwoo did was squeeze Bum's hand gently before letting go.

At the end of dinner, everyone stood up and Dongyu addressed Gwang Soo. "Thanks for dinner. I'd like to meet you in my office to discuss the contract further and to talk about your son."

"Ah, yes. We were glad to welcome you and your associate into our home," Gwang Soo replied, shaking Dongyu's hand firmly. "So you want to follow your father's suggestion of tying our businesses together through a mating match?"

Dongyu looked at Bum and smiled coldly before returning his attention to Gwang Soo. "Yes, I do."

"A...a mating match? With who?" Bum asked frantically, dreading the answer he would likely receive and hoping with all his heart it was not him. Still, he knew it would not be his sister and he would hate for her to suffer being mated to an Alpha like Dongyu. "I thought Ji Eun already had an Alpha in mind for her match?"

"Yes, she does. It's your match, darling. Surprise!" Ah Sung embraced Bum before giving him a vindictive smile. "You're going to be mated to Dongyu."

"Honey...I thought we agreed you would tell Bum about the match we arranged for him?" Gwang Soo rushed over to his son, looking guilty all of a sudden. "Bum, I should have told you myself. I'm sorry if it comes as a shock. I know you will agree to this match, won't you, son? It would mean a lot to me."

Bum felt nauseous all of a sudden, and he felt like he could not speak. He did not want to agree to the match, and he looked at Sangwoo despite knowing it was ridiculous to think Sangwoo would want him for his own, would save him from Dongyu. This was real life, not some cheesy Alpha omega romance movie. And life had always been unkind to Bum.

Sangwoo stared back at Bum. His face was hard as stone, his dark eyes were piercing and filled with a quiet fury, yet then he smiled and his eyes were warm again. "Of course Bum will agree, won't you? Dongyu is a good catch for any omega. Although, I didn't know Dongyu and his family had plans for a mating match with...you."

"I told you it would be with a prestigious family but I know you didn't expect it would be a male omega. However, it's what my father thinks is the best choice for me, and so I have to respect his wishes. Just as I'm sure Bum will respect his family's wishes and agree." Dongyu replied, crossing his arms as he frowned at Bum. "Won't you?"

"Of course he will," Ah Sung airily declared. "Our son is a typical obedient omega, he would never refuse us. My sweet daughter, on the other hand, is more free spirited and independent."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Ji Eun declared sharply. "Is there, mother?"

"No, sweetheart. I love you just the way you are," Ah Sung wrapped an arm around Ji Eun's waist and smiled at her adoringly. "To be honest I'd rather you didn't have a mating match so soon, but if you say that policeman is the right one for you, we'll work on making him your Alpha."

"Oh yes, he definitely is..." Ji Eun smiled but her smile faded as she looked at her brother, concern filling her face. "Although I think Bum has someone else in mind to be his Alpha. I don't think it's fair for you guys to just decide for him."

"No, it's ok, sis. I don't...there's no-one." Bum felt terrible for saying that, but it was the truth. As much as he liked Sangwoo, he had only just met him and Sangwoo had told him plainly that he was not going to be Bum's Alpha – not that Bum would expect him to be as they were strangers. It was just a passing attraction. Nothing more. Yet Bum felt deep down that it was something more between them, there was nothing he could do. "I'll be happy to become Dongyu's mate."

Sangwoo looked tense all of a sudden, but he kept up his steady smile. "So it's all settled then."

"We have to get back to my father, tell him the...good news," Dongyu looked sullen. "Let's go, Sangwoo." He walked out without a backwards glance, Sangwoo giving the family a polite goodbye before leaving.

"He's horrible, you can't let Bum mate with him," Ji Eun looked upset. "He'll be mean to my brother, I can already tell from his attitude towards omegas."

A shadow passed over Gwang Soo's face, and he looked solemn. "I didn't want to have to tell you and Bum, but the company is not doing as well as it used to. We're in trouble. I really need the contract with Dongyu's father, and so –"

"So you're sacrificing Bum's happiness for money. It's disgusting. You and mother should be very ashamed of yourselves. I can't stay here listening to this anymore!" Ji Eun exclaimed, interrupting her father. She angrily stormed out of the dining room, Ah Sung following close behind her.

"Listen, Bum. If I don't get this contract, we'll lose the house, the company...I would have to pull Ji Eun out of university too. You're saving us all, son," Gwang Soo's face crumpled. "This isn't what I wanted for you. Believe me. Your mother wouldn't have wanted this for you, either. I've broken my promise to her now. But you do understand, don't you? To save us, you have to become Dongyu's mate."

"I do understand," Bum sighed heavily. "Don't worry, father. I'll be his mate...but what do you mean when you say mother wouldn't want this for me? She was happy that I'm going to become Dongyu's mate. In fact, I bet she can't wait until I leave the house for good."

Gwang Soo suddenly pulled Bum to him, almost crushing his small son with the intensity of the hug he gave him. Then he released his hold on Bum and sighed, a wistful expression taking over his face. "I'm not talking about Ah Sung. I'm talking about your real mother..."

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **DISCLAIMER: Own nothing, just a fan.**

Bum still was having difficulty accepting his father's confession, although a week had already passed. It hurt him to hear he was the product of a one night stand his father had with a Beta woman from a poor neighbourhood. She had told Gwang Soo about her pregnancy but refused to accept any help from him. It was only when she died in a car crash when Bum was two months old that Gwang Soo had taken custody of Bum. However, fearing the bad publicity and not wanting to cause a scandal he had conspired with Ah Sung to pretend she had given birth to Bum.

Now Bum knew why his mother hated him so much – because he was not her son. He was just a constant reminder that his father had cheated on her. A part of him wished he had never heard the truth, but he also felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. He knew now he was not to blame for his mother –no, his _stepmother's_ cruelness towards him. It was confusing, he still loved his stepmother but he also hated her for taking out her wrath on the innocent child and not her husband who was the one to blame. Bum now had a tiny, creased and faded photo of his real mother – his father had kept it for years in his secret office safe. She looked a lot like he had pictured, and she had such a kind smile on her face. Bum wished he could have known her, but instead her life had been stolen and he had been forced to grow up with a uncaring stepmother and a detached father.

If Bum could go back in time, and prevent his mother from dying he would do it. He would rather struggle for money and be happy with her, free to live his own life than be like he was now, miserable with a rich family and having to mate with an Alpha who would never love him. Still, this was his life and he could not change it however much he wished he could. And he consoled himself with the thought of his sister, his smart beautiful sister who did not deserve to be unhappy because of their parent's mistakes. Bum feared Ji Eun finding out they were only half siblings. Nothing had changed in his heart for Ji Eun after finding out the truth, she was simply his sister he loved but he wondered if her feelings would change towards him if she ever found out the truth.

His father had not needed to tell Bum that it had to be kept a secret. The Kim family would have never agreed for Bum to be mates with Dongyu if they found out he was not a legitimate Min heir. Today was the day Bum would move into the Kim family's estate, although he would have his own room until Dongyu had mated with him. There were quite a few steps to take before that happened, and Bum had never been more thankful for the old traditions of Alpha and omega mate matching until now. It felt like a stay of execution for him. He was counting down his last days of freedom until he would he physically and mentally linked with Dongyu in a bond that would last until they died.

"Omega? Are you ready to go?" Dongyu asked, looking impatient as he strode up to Bum. "Everything is already packed, and I need to get back to my office soon."

Bum nodded in reply, having already taken the time to say goodbye to his family. He was reluctant to leave the home he had lived in for so long, just to move in with people who were practically strangers though they would soon become his 'family' in law.

Dongyu grabbed hold of Bum's arm tightly and dragged him along to the front doors of the house where a maid let them out. "Let's get moving. And, when I speak to you I expect a verbal reply. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Bum replied timidly. "I'm sorry."

A shiny black car with tinted windows pulled up close to the front entrance of the house. To Bum's surprise and pure delight, Sangwoo climbed out of the back door. Bum instinctively tried to move closer, forgetting he was still attached to Dongyu who angrily yanked him backwards. Dongyu's grip tightened on Bum's arm past the point of being painful. Dongyu's breath felt heavy on Bum's face he hissed in Bum's ear, "Did I say you could step away from me?" Dongyu suddenly shoved Bum away from him, a malicious sneer appearing on his face when Bum fell to the ground. "Get up, and be quick about it."

Bum had scraped the side of his hand on the hard paving stones. It stung a bit, a thin stripe of blood welling up in the scrape of the cut. His arm hurt as well, but he was not too worried about it – he was more shocked that Dongyu was being so cruel to him on just their second time meeting each other. Their parents had already arranged so much on their behalf, Dongyu being consulted but Bum in the dark about it all. It had only been yesterday he found out all his personal belongings had been moved to the Kim estate and he would be moving there the next day.

Sangwoo held out a hand to him, giving Bum a faint smile that comforted him. The sunlight behind Sangwoo almost looked like a halo on his head. Bum knew Sangwoo was not an angel, but at that moment it felt like he was. Bum reached out his hand but Dongyu stepped in front of Sangwoo, roughly pulling Bum up onto to his feet again. Bum felt like a ragdoll, with the way Dongyu kept manhandling him. It worried him, because he was helpless to stop it. Bum was too weak to defend himself and nobody would see what was happening as abuse – all they would see was an Alpha disciplining an unruly omega who needed to be put back into their place. Dongyu pushed Bum into the car, and followed after him, Bum quickly moving to make space for Dongyu.

Sangwoo sat in front next to the driver. As the car started moving, his eyes connected with Bum's through the mirror.

Bum could feel Dongyu watching him, so he averted his gaze to look out of the window. He felt Dongyu lean over him and flinched expecting violence but all Dongyu did was latch Bum's seatbealt in. "I have to keep my omega safe, don't I Sangwoo?" Dongyu laughed coldly as he gave Bum a brief, scornful look. "What would omegas do without us? Probably crawl somewhere to die, I expect."

"Think about what you just said. Without omegas, there would be no Alphas in the world. Omegas are important." Sangwoo stated firmly, as his hands clenched into fists that only the driver could see. "And you should be careful how you treat Bum. "

"I know what you're thinking, Sangwoo. You're concerned about my image. Don't worry, I'll play nice with him in front of the public eye and his family, but when we're alone it doesn't matter," Dongyu shrugged. "It's not as if he would be stupid enough to go talking about it to anyone. Isn't that right omega?"

"No, I wouldn't tell anyone," Bum replied, cringing internally when Dongyu rested a heavy hand on the back of his neck. "I just want us to get along."

"Of course you do," Dongyu patted the top of Bum's head condescendingly. "Omegas just want an easy ride through life with their Alpha, but that's not what you're going to get with me unless you take care to follow my rules."

"You haven't given me any rules, though," Bum protested mildly. "And I don't just want an easy ride through life. I've always wanted to work at my father's company but he didn't like the idea and my – my mother refused to let me work anywhere."

"Omegas shouldn't be allowed to work," Dongyu stated sternly. "The only work you'll be doing is looking after me and our family. " Dongyu chuckled then, a smug smile appearing on his face. "And a good omega shouldn't' need to be told the rules, you have to guess what they are."

It did not make sense to Bum, and it was not fair but he did understand that Dongyu was always going to try to make him feel miserable. He stayed silent, and the rest of the journey passed with Dongyu talking to Sangwoo about a business deal. Bum was not interested but he listened attentively anyway as he liked to hear Sangwoo talk. He noticed Dongyu gave obnoxious opinions while Sangwoo listened patiently and made smart suggestions. He knew it was not right to compare Sangwoo and Dongyu. Dongyu was going to be his Alpha, but Bum found it hard to show respect for Dongyu when he was treated with no respect. Also every time he compared the two Alphas, it only made his yearning to be with Sangwoo worse.

Bum sighed when he stepped out of the car and viewed the Kim family estate for the first time. He was used to luxurious homes, having grown up in one but the Kim family estate was an actual mansion. It seemed wasteful to Bum, when he thought about all the empty rooms the family likely did not use. Although Bum was glad that there would be lots of places he could escape from Dongyu's overbearing presence if he needed to in the future.

"Omega, I'm leaving now. Sangwoo has to pick up something from home so he'll take you inside." Dongyu spoke from inside the car, having not bothered to get out of it. Bum was relieved when the car drove away leaving him alone with Sangwoo.

"Do you live here too?" Bum asked,his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes, I do," Sangwoo draped his arm around Bum's thin shoulders. "Let's start walking, it's a long driveway. Tell me, are you happy, Bum?"

"I...I'm not unhappy," Bum eyed Sangwoo cautiously as they wealked, trying to keep his mind clear although it was hard when Sangwoo had practically enveloped Bum in his enticing scent. "I mean, like you said Dongyu and I make a good match."

"I never said that. I said Dongyu is a good catch for _any_ omega, but I never said he was a good match for _you_." Sangwoo smirked. "I was lying," The smirk faded from his face to be replaced by a chilling gaze. "The idea of you mating with that moron disgusts me. I won't let him have you," Sangwoo's face softened. "That doesn't mean you have to belong to me, but that is what I want. For you to be _my_ omega."

Bum stopped dead in his tracks, feeling his heart rate steadily climb as Sangwoo's tantalising, impetuous declaration sunk in. He shook his head, stepping away from Sangwoo. "No, that can't be true. It's not like I'm special. In fact, I'm a broken mess if you listen to my- my mother-" Bum gasped as a horrifying thought crept into his mind. "Did...did Dongyu ask you to do this? Even back when we met for the first time, were you pretending to like me?"

"Come with me, Bum," Sangwoo firmly grasped hold of Bum's hand, and gently pulled the reluctant Bum into the line of trees and dense shrubbery that surrounded the driveway. "The cameras can't see us here," He explained as he brushed some dirt and leaves off of his suit. "I've never been interested in omegas. That's not to say I dislike them, but I had no particular feelings of attraction to omegas until I met you. Your scent reminded me of my mother, it was her scent too. And I sensed something in you, Bum. Broken? Maybe you are, but I'm broken too. There's a darkness in me, and I sense something...strange in you but I like it." Sangwoo leant down and placed his mouth on Bum's lips, a mere ghostly brush of a kiss but it made Bum shiver and grasp hold of Sangwoo's jacket. "I'm placing my trust in you, that you won't say anything about this to Dongyu." He gently pried Bum's fingergs loose and held him at arms length. "Will you?"

"No," Bum replied, shaking his head slowly. "I won't."

Sangwoo grinned as he let go of Bum and pulled out a switchblade, quickly flicking it open and slicing into his palm lightly. "Would I really be willing to have a blood pact with you if I was making everything up?"

"No, I guess not..." Bum stretched out his arm, trembling as he offered Sangwoo his palm to cut. He watched with wide eyes as Sangwoo scored the skin of his palm and a thin line of crimson welled up. Bum was finding it hard to believe Sangwoo would really do it. Blood pacts were outdated, not really used any more. In the past they were used to create a faint link between Alpha and omegas who were courting but it was a serious commitment as the link, though not strong, was just as permanent as a bond. "Are you really going to do this? You won't ever get rid of this connection to me."

"I know," Sangwoo put his switchblade away and wrapped his hand around Bum's smaller one, squeezing their hands together to allow their blood to merge. "And the best part is that only you and me will know about it." A slow, contented smile spread over his face. "You made the right choice today, Bum. I don't know how I would have handled being rejected by you. "

All that mattered to Bum at that moment in time was that Sangwoo meant what he said. "Now I know you're serious about wanting us to be together, I couldn't say no to you although it's crazy because I hardly know you. But you showed me I can trust you. Although..." Bum hesitated, looking uncomfortable. "Why do you have a knife on you?"

Sangwoos smile disappeared, his dark eyes suddenly devoid of warmth. "Because I planned to stab you to death if you didn't agree to be mine." He stated, with an indifferent tone. "You don't weigh much. It would be easy to get rid of your body, and nobody would suspect me."

Bum stayed silent, closing his eyes and counting to ten. It had to be one of his delusions. When he opened them again, Sangwoo was giving him a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Bum tried to smile, but he failed. "I'm sorry about that. Did I space out on you? I...I've been diagnosed with borderline personality disorder. You were right about me being strange. I have to see a therapist because there's something wrong with my mind. I'm taking pills, and I promise I'm not dangerous."

Sangwoo looked stricken with guilt. "No, you didn't space out. It's my fault, I was just joking with you. I have a twisted sense of humour, that's all." He wrapped his arms around Bum's smaller form, rubbing his back gently. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Bum nodded, comforted as he rested his head against Sangwoo's chest and heard his heart beat. He hugged Sangwoo tightly. "It's ok, there's nothing to forgive. You're not to blame for the fact I sometimes see and hear things that aren't there."

"Bum, it doesn't matter to me that you're different, it just means that your mind is more unique than other people." Sangwoo released Bum from his embrace and took hold of his hands. "You're perfect just the way you are."

Bum smiled shyly, shaking his head. "No, I'm far from perfect. You know...nobody's ever described my condition like that. Thank you for being so understanding."

"It's my duty as your future Alpha to make you happy so I'm glad I was able to cheer you up," Sangwoo gently squeezed Bum's hands. "With you by my side I can do anything I set my mind too. Nothing will stop me from becoming your mate. It's not going to be easy, and we're both going to suffer before it happens –every time I see you with Dongyu I want to kill-"He paused abruptly, then continued. "-myself. I just hate that I can't protect you from him."

"I've dealt with worse than him. I can handle it, and I'll do anything I can to help us be together," Bum felt a surge of admiration thrumming through his body, from the link he shared with Sangwoo and he was delighted. "Sangwoo...the you sense something from me too?"

"Determination. And I don't need our bond to tell me you have a lot of courage in you, Bum. But tell me, what do you mean when you say you've dealt with worse than Dongyu?" Sangwoo's face darkened. "Has anyone been mistreating you?"

"It's nothing, really." Bum replied, sounding uneasy. "I can handle it by myself. It's just that...I feel like my whole childhood was a lie."

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
